


First Sight

by nabundan



Series: Naruto enters the MCU [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Fluff, Handwaving some background stuff, M/M, Short & Sweet, but it's not bad, its tooth rotting, some OCs, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabundan/pseuds/nabundan
Summary: When Naruto entered this world, he was suppose to do his job and get out. Leave no tracks behind. He wasn't suppose to get attacked by a bystander and be saved by a hot guy. A really, really ho-Wait what?!





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, uh, it's been YEARS since I've written something. And of course it would be a super-crack pairing. I wrote this on my tumblr and decided to post it here (with more editing). Still unbeta-ed, read at your own risk.
> 
> Set after 1st Avenger's movie and a few years after Naruto ended. The Last Naruto movie is ignored.
> 
> My image of real life Naruto is mid-20's Chris Pine with whisker scars (we need the last of the Chris' to be in the MCU someway or another). 
> 
> I don't own MCU, Steve Rogers, or Naruto.

New York city was…weird.

And that’s saying something since he’s been in some weird places. It’s not like the locals have five extra limbs or purple skin; they actually look like him, human. What makes it so weird and gives Naruto’s skin an itchy feeling is how similar it is to his world.

New York reminds him of the big cities in his world. Where all the people are civilians and the kids never have to go to ninja academy to protect their nation. But it helps that the buildings here are _huge_. Buildings taller than any temple that he’d ever seen in other cities, and everyone here is wearing weird clothes called “business suits” instead of flak jackets and kimonos.

According to Ryan, there was high chance that portals would be appearing in this world. It’s estimated that around twenty of them would appear, the first few being in New York city. So, as of last week, Naruto was assigned here to find and get rid of them.

Though, honestly, he wonders why he got assigned for this world; despite a few similarities, this place feels so foreign to him.

Naruto looks down at his cellphone. It was given to him by Alex as a way for him to get use to the technology here. The technology is way more advance than anything he’s ever seen in his world. The cellphone is slick and shiny; much more different that the big bulky one he has back at home. He snorts at the thought of his cellphone at home; that thing was seen as the most advance technology in history. Now, it pales compared to what he has in his hands.

He stares continues to stare at the black screen of his phone that’s covered by bright orange phone case. He remembered when he got to pick a phone case and choose this, Davina rolled her eyes at him saying, “Of course you’d pick that color.” He replied with a wink and his usual wide grin.

He places his phone in the back pocket of his dark blue jeans, and continues walking down the street. Brown bricked buildings are stacked side by side on one side while the other side has cars driving through the road. It was another thing that reminded him of home, seeing the houses and buildings tall and squished against each other.

Naruto’s thought interrupts with sounds of crying, and he stops. In front of him, there was a girl wearing a pastel pink dress with her hands on her face, trying to wipe the tears away. The sight grips his heart, and, without realizing it, he’s suddenly walking towards the young girl. He crouches in front of her.

“Hey.” He starts softly. “What’s wrong?”

The girl hiccups before replying, “My cat…he’s stuck up there.” She points up at the tall tree right next to him.

Naruto tenses.

_‘Fuck_. _’_

He turns his head and looks to where she’s pointing at. Yellow eyes glare at him underneath the shade of leaves. He shivers.

_‘Double fuck.’_ He flashes back to Tora with her red ribbon. He shivers as he remembers the scratches he got whenever his team was assigned to find the runaway cat. And, as the cat continues to stare at him with killing intent, he’s got a feeling this won’t be any different.

Maybe there’s a way for him to get someone else to get the cat. He briefly remembers that workers called firefighters in this world do that kind of stuff. Yeah, that way he gets to have his face intact. He turns his head to the girl, and opens his mouth.

…And was met with tearful, but hopeful eyes. _‘Damn it.’_ His shoulders slump and he gives her a wavering smile.

“I’ll help you get your cat back.” The girl responds with a relieved smile.

In the corner of his eye, he turns and there’s a step ladder leaning against one of the bricked houses. He gets the ladder and sets it against the tree. With a mental sigh and a quick prayer to the heavens for his face, he steps up onto the ladder. The cat’s eyes continue to track his every move.

“Hey there kitty.” Naruto coaxes. He hopes that his voice sounds strong, and not show that he’s terrified of the cat.

Judging by the growls now coming from the cat, he’s failing.

“His name is Freckles!” The girl shouts below him.

With a nervous gulp, he continues. “C’mon…Freckles. Your owner really misses you. And I’m sure that tree isn’t as comfortable as your bed.”

Freckles growls louder.

_‘Screw it.’_ Naruto slowly reaches a hand towards the cat.

Suddenly, the cat jump towards his face.

With a shout, he backs away and loses his grip on the ladder. He shuts his eyes and braces for the concrete ground.

….And feels something solid and warm holding him.

_‘Huh?’_ Naruto opens his eyes.

He sees a baseball cap covering his face from the sun, and blue eyes staring at him intensely. Bright blue eyes.

Oh.

_‘Wow.’_ People said that his blue eyes were pretty, but it’s nothing compared to the strong and clear sky blue eyes staring back at him. There’s something about them that makes him feel…safe. Anchored.

A voice startles out of his thought, and his gaze broadens to see the man’s whole face. Which, holy shit, he’s pretty. “Are you alright?”

Damn, even his voice sounds good. Strong, yet comforting.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Naruto manages to breathe out.

He shifts a little and pauses in confusion. He furrows his eyebrows, looks around, and looks down at the ground. He feels his neck and face flush hot red. He gracelessly stumbles out of the arms cradling him. What the hell happened to his ninja finesse?

With his shoulder a little slumped and his hand grabbing the back of his neck in attempt to cool it off, he sheepishly grins up at the amused face. “Thanks.”

“Your welcome.” The man replies, the twitch of a smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. The two continue to stare, as if they’re lost in each other.

“Freckles!”

Both men turn to the sound. The girl was holding Freckles in her arms, her tear streaked face overshadowed by her happy smile as she rubbed her cheek against the top of his head. And judging by the loud purrs coming from the cat, he’s just as happy to see her.

Naruto smiles softy at the reunited friends. Both at the girl’s expression….and also that it ends with his face intact.

“Thank you!” The girl said a few second after giving her cat a proper reunion. She stares at Naruto for a moment before turning her eyes to the other man. Her eyes widen almost to the size of dinner plates.

“It’s Captain America!” She shrieks in delight. The man gently quiets her with an embarrassed smile, quickly looking around to see if anyone else heard her. Naruto blinks.

Who the heck is Captain America?

“You’re my most favorite superhero in the whole world! Can I have an autograph?” The girl asks in a much quieter voice. Her body is leaning towards Captain America in anticipation.

The man smiles, which _damn_ , and says “Of course. Anything for my biggest fan.”

_‘Who is this guy?’_ Naruto thinks as he stares at the girl holding her cat with one arm and bringing up a piece of white paper from out of her pocket. The man pulls out a pen from the front pocket of his tan khakis, and signs the paper. _‘…Is he a famous actor?’_ Naruto wonders, his head tilting in confusion.

Once he returns the paper to the girl, she holds both the paper and her cat closely to her chest. “Wow.” She exhales, her facing beaming.

“Your very welcome. Now, you shouldn’t be out here by yourself. I’m sure your mother is very worried.”

“Oh no! It’s almost lunch time!” The girl jumps in realization before running down the street, her cat jostling at every step but continues to look content over her shoulder. She stops mid sidewalk, and turns to stare at Naruto.

“Thanks again, Mister!” She shouts.

Naruto smiles at the girl’s energy and waves at her before she turns and continues her running. Both men stare at her until she turns the corner and disappears.

Naruto turns to look at the man, and sees that he’s staring back at him. Now, it’s awkward. Mostly because the man is giving what looks to be a sheepish, yet weary look. As if he’s preparing himself for something. The awkward silence continues until Naruto can’t take it anymore. He opens his mouth for a polite conversation.

“Is your name seriously Captain America?” Naruto blurts out.

Shit. Look, he’s still working on it okay? He wasn't far enough in his hokage mentorship for his etiquette lessons to stick.

But, it looks like it worked. The man’s shoulder seems to have loosen a little, and there’s a way too attractive smirk on his face.

“Actually, it’s Steve. But some people also call me ‘that one guy wearing America’s tights.’”

Okay, so he’s kind of a smartass too. But, he likes it. Naruto feels himself smirk back. Steve reaches out his hand, and they both shake hands. The other’s man hand is warm and dry. However, Naruto can feel the firmness and strength underneath that handshake; he’s strong.

“Steve Roger.”

“Naruto Uzumaki.” Steve stares him, but doesn’t comment on his strange name. Instead he looks at him as if he should recognize his name. After a few seconds, his eyes widen a little in what looks to be…surprise?

“You don’t recognize me.” Steve states.

Naruto blinks and shrugs with his unoccupied arm. He smiles sheepishly, “I’m from a small village in Japan. We don’t get much news from other parts of the world.”

He feels bad for giving him his false background for this world, but this job is bigger than him. He realizes that they’re still holding hands, and lets go, trying to fight down the blush rising up to his face.

Steve hums. “From Japan, huh? Your English is great.”

“Thanks, my parents are American. They were English teachers.” More lies, and he’s starting to really feel guilty.

“Sounds like you have an interesting life.” Then his eyes turn coy and mischievous. “I’d like to hear more about it. How about over dinner?”

…Wait.

_‘Is he asking me out on a date?’_ It’s not like Steve asking him out is an issue; Naruto’s always known that he’s bi. And back in his world, where there the life expectancy is about forty, people were too busy trying to survive than worry about other people’s sexuality.

It’s just that he wasn’t expecting him, this really attractive guy, to flirt with him, much less ask him out. _‘Yeah, he’s hot, but this is a really bad idea!’_ He thinks about the mission; the real reason why he’s in New York. _‘This mission is too important. I’ve got to say no.’_

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Damnit! His brain really needs to figure its shit out faster than his mouth.

The coyness from Steve’s eyes are gone as he ducks his head down with a shy, but pleased smile on his face. And suddenly, as Naruto feels himself blush and smile at the sight, he doesn’t mind that he may have screwed over his mission.

They both take out their phones and quickly exchange number. Afterwards they say their goodbyes and walk away from each other, occasionally sneaking looks from each other as they separate.

As he turns into a corner and manages to cool down his face, Naruto frantically thinks, _‘Okay, just go on one date. Just one date, say that it’s not going to work, and then it’ll be over.’_

It doesn't happen. They go on two more dates and, on their third date, kiss while sitting at a bench in Central Park.

**Author's Note:**

> ....I'm sorry. But, please leave kudos/comments if like!


End file.
